What Is It About Them?
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Kurow and Chibi discuss and indulge on the idea of sex, both male and female. Mentions of homosexuality and possibly implied KurowxChibi.


Yo, Okami club! I've been dead around here for a while. I still haven't bothered reading from this section yet. *sigh* I'm so terrible. I used to be FAMOUS here! *wishes*

Anyway! So, this little idea popped into my head, it's a one shot really but I call it a drabble, because a thousand words is a drabble to me compared to my usual 7,000 long essay of a chapter.

I noticed that Okamiden characters do not have their own search yet. They aren't included last time I looked. BLASPHEMY! I hope that will fix soon if it hasn't already, otherwise I will have to request it personally to FanFiction. I've never spoken to a Mod before. Interesting to see if it'll happen!

So this is T, but I'm unsure if it's M worthy. I didn't think so, there are no terrible words and parents should talk to their children about this the moment they reach fourteen or thirteen. My mother did, so why should it be M? Exactly. Hush.

**There may be slightly implied KurowxChibi. I didn't intend it, but it's up in case someone decides to bitch about it, so here's the warning so you won't bitch about something I've warned you about. There is mentions of homosexuality, so if you're a homophobe (get out of my sight and off this planet IMMEDIATELY) then don't read this or come bitching also about the fact there IS homosexuality here when I've made it obvious.**

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>What is it About Them?<span>

On the beach of Southern Ryoshima Coast, alone lay a child, a teen to be exact, pondering. He was pondering. About? Who could tell?

He sighed as he watched a man go past, a black and white bunny trailing not far behind him. It was safe to be around Ryoshima Coast at night, but habits die hard after the demons had ruled for days on end. He looked up at the sky, watching the sun struggling to stay up, but failing as its time ran out and it's snuffed out for the night. He watched on as the sunken ship lay motionless, the moon not the right shape to give the poor thing some peace from the choking waters of the sea. It lay as motionless as the day the Water Dragon sunk it, forgotten.

A bark broke him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he spotted his best friend. It would seem odd for the teen's best friend to be that of a wolf, but that was how it was. The teen wasn't what he appeared to be, he knew this, so to be friends with a wolf would be no different.

Besides, he's best friends with a _god; _you'd think he'd boast about that if it weren't seen as a sign of madness.

Still, the teen smiled. "Hey dude. S'up?"

The wolf nuzzled into his partner's neck; tail wagging happily until he noticed the pondering face of his companion. What could be troubling him? He barked, asking the question.

The teen sighed, looking back out to the Sunken Ship lying there miserably and terribly alone. Not far, the island of where the old dojo lay in ruins, the old man giving up and his business falling once the Sun Goddess had disappeared back home.

"You remember that babe, I promised I'd date?"

The wolf barked in confirmation.

"Well... like I said, I know bugger all about dating."

The wolf wasn't surprised.

"So... what the hell do I do?"

There was silence for a while, before the cub shrugged.

"You haven't seen girls you like either?"

The wolf shook his head, then proceeded to scratch his neck.

"But really! I need help, dude! What, do I just impress her or something?"

The wolf tilted his head for a moment, before barking a series of words. What are meant to be words, at any rate.

"I don't think being myself is going to accomplish much. I'm still just a kid."

The wolf barked again, wagging his tail to encourage his friend.

"You think she will?"

The cub nodded, tail still swinging.

"Hm, but what if it gets that far, what next?"

Now the cub was confused. He tilted his head, asking the question.

"I mean sex."

The wolf made a shocked face, fell to the floor and shook his head. No, he wasn't dreaming. Kurow was really asking what he thought he was.

Chibi rubbed his jaw before struggling not to roll his eyes.

"What? I'm serious, I'm old enough."

Chibi didn't think so, looking at Kurow again.

"I'm just a bit... vertically challenged."

Chibi sighed, shaking his head in loss.

"Don't you wolves do it a lot?"

Chibi banged his head on the floor and barked out a quick series of words.

"You must! I mean, look at you!"

Chibi tilted his head.

"Well, your mother had you, and with who, do you think?"

Chibi didn't know, nor was he sure he wanted to know.

"You sure you don't know a thing about sex?"

If he did, Chibi refused to tell. Why, Kurow wasn't sure. They were both guys, right? There was nothing to fear! Unless...

"Oh, you're not gay, are you?"

Cue for Chibi's face being implanted into the ground. He refused to answer.

"Wait, so you are?"

Chibi looked away, more out of annoyance rather than admittance. _He was good. _

"You know you can tell me. Besides, guys are probably pretty hot too."

Chibi's face shot back at Kurow, did he just say...?

"Well, I mean everyone does it, right?"

It was true that being homosexual was about the same as being with a female partner. Nobody cared in this day and age. Besides, animals could be gay too; it was a simple fact of life that the mortals and immortals learned to live with. Being gay was completely natural. Still, Chibi wasn't sure. He'd never explored or thought about it. He should, he was of age, right?

"Really, what's the difference between sex with dudes and sex with dudettes?"

Chibi sat down closer to Kurow, thinking. There had to be a difference, otherwise Mr and Mrs Orange wouldn't have been together for so long, right? And there would be more gays out there, wouldn't there?

"They don't just do it to get the chicks pregnant, do they?"

Chibi didn't think so; Mr and Mrs Orange had no kids that he knew of. Although he knew that Susano and Kushi had adopted one, but he heard they were due for another whilst their adoptive son went on an adventure to find his real parents. Chibi told Kurow this.

"Hm, I'd ask the grownups but I don't think they'd answer..."

Chibi agreed.

"Yeah, they seem to be pretty uptight about the whole sex thing."

Again, Chibi had to wonder when his friend exactly became quite so vulgar.

"Hey dude! We should..." Kurow hesitated before he continued. "Never mind."

Chibi perked up. He barked, asking again.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to practise on each other." Then Kurow looked at Chibi, up and down. "But that's just a bit weird."

Chibi had to think though. They were both curious, weren't they? Would it really harm to test? Probably, considering he was a wolf and Kurow was... he didn't even _know. _Either way, best not tempt fate. Chibi agreed with Kurow and sighed. Kurow sighed along with his buddy.

"Maybe one day, dude, we'll figure it all out."

Chibi agreed, laying his head on Kurow's leg. Kurow smiled, patting the young wolf's head.

"So, we going shopping tomorrow? I still think I gotta look good."

Chibi sighed. At least one could indulge.

* * *

><p>I tried my best. But really, I can't stand children and I never cared about sex (and still don't) when I was a teenager. In fact, I revolted against it and stayed away from all talks of sex. Strange, huh?<p>

Review and what not. Hope you enjoyed!  
>~Blackie<p> 


End file.
